In order for a storm drain filter to be effective it must provide ample flow capacity to handle storm water flow and prevent debris passage. Some storm drain filters are adequate in terms of flow capacity for certain installations while in others a greater flow capacity is required. It is costly to produce various different storm drain filters for various required flow capacities.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an effective way of adapting a single storm drain filter so that the filter has adjustable flow capacity and can thus be effectively utilized under varying flow conditions.